The Queen and I
by Enx2103
Summary: Casey never use to drink. Only on occasion and when she did it was only a little bit. That soon changed,and every weekend she would end up at my house. I don’t know how or why, but she did. It was a routine that I slowly got use to. Dasey.


**The Queen and I  
Disclaimer**: I don't own life with Derek  
**AN**: Inspired by the song The queen and I by gym class hero. (Hence the title)  
**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Casey never use to drink. Only on occasion and when she did it was only a little bit. That soon changed after she started dating James, it became more frequently. And every weekend she would end up at my house. I don't know how or why, but she did. It was a Saturday night routine that I slowly got use to. Almost, looked forward to.

First she'd tell me I'm a worthless jerk. That every man is and that no one deserved her love. She'd hit me a few times, I'd let her but it didn't hurt me. She was too drunk to even have any hand eye coordination. I never said anything though because soon after that she would start to cry telling me know one loved her because she wasn't pretty enough. That's when I'd slowly make my way towards her and hold her till she was all cried out. It didn't last very long thankfully. She knew I didn't do tears but she was usually too wasted to know anything else.

After she would calm down she would swing into a very loving mode. She tells me how much better of a man I was compared to James. That he didn't know how to treat a girl unlike me, and that I was a true gentleman. I mean sure I may look like a man whore, but I did treat every girl I seriously dated, very well. Something my dad taught me, something I'm very proud of. Then Casey would tell me that she wanted me, always had. I didn't want to believe her at first but after a while I started to. I mean why else would she end up at my apartment every time? What made me so special? I was always her annoying step brother that she hated. She could easily go to a friend's house or her own but she always came to me.

I became so use to this I wouldn't even go out anymore cause I knew by midnight shed end up at my place . And if I wasn't there she end up calling me asking why I wasn't. Then shed yell at me. "Tell your girlfriend you have an emergency!" she'd always say. I didn't have a girlfriend though. After a few weeks of this, Casey was the only girl I could think about. I was worried about her. But I knew that at least when she was drunk, she was with me in the safety of my home. But I didn't know what that guy was doing to her; I didn't see any bruises so I didn't think he was hurting her. If he was, well I would have talked to the guy myself.

Sometimes she'd even say she loved me. But for that she had to be supper drunk. It only happened a few times. She would do it the same way each time. She would straddle my lap and cradle my face in her hand. She would make sure my eyes were locked on hers and then would say those three words very slowly making sure I understood her completely. Then she would kiss me. A simple quick soft kiss and shed get off my right away. It never went much further than that.

Usually after that she would fall asleep, head on my shoulder watching hockey reruns. I would gently pick her up and put her on my bed_. And every Saturday I sleep on the couch_.

After a while I started caring about that girl, a whole lot. It was starting to scare me. I would always look forwards to Saturday's cause I knew she'd be over and id get to see her. It would be the only day I ever saw her. And it sucks to know she was drunk, but like I always say "drunken words are sober thoughts" and sometimes, if she wasn't _completely_ wasted we'd talk. Talk about anything and everything. Talk about why she hated sports but that she really actually liked hockey. We talked about our family and the future. We'd talk about our passed too. And how she never really hated me. But our conversations usually didn't last very long, she never held out much more than 2 or 3 hours.

In the mornings I put two aspirins on my night table with a glass of water for her hang over that was sure to come. And post it saying I would "be back later". And by the time I got home she was always gone, always. See it was better this way. I never had to see her the morning after, that's why i'd always leave. Even if I had nothing to do. I'd go and jog around or wash my car. Anything to get out my house. I couldn't see her sober right away. I didn't want to deal with the awkwardness.

I tried talking to her once. After the first time. But she swore she didn't remember anything from the night before, so after that I'd never be home in the morning after. She'd be too embarrassed and I wouldn't want to make her think anything happened.

Except one night. On Saturday night she came over completely sober. It was weird I didn't know how to act, she made me nervous. Usually she wouldn't have that effect on me because she'd be drunk and really wouldn't pay attention to me that much. But seeing her sober at my place on a Saturday night was pure unconventional by now.

"So we broke up." She said after a while. We had just been sitting on my couch watching hockey reruns.

"What happened?" I asked not looking away from the TV.

"I got tired of him. He got tired of me. He thought I was cheating on him." She said quietly looking around my house as if that was the first time she was there.

"Were you?" I asked her finally looking up at her. Confusion in my eye. Why would he ever say such a thing?

"Not really. I mean sure there was a guy who I've been thinking bout. But… I don't know." She said

"Oh." Was all I said. Was that guy me? Or was there someone else she went to Friday nights. Like max or something.

"Well are you okay?" I asked after a while.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Case, don't get mad at me for asking but, why aren't you drunk? I mean today would have given you a perfect excuse to get drunk, but your sober." I said confused.

She laughed. " I have a confession to make."

"Yeah?" I asked.

" I don't care about James. I stopped caring a while ago actually. After a while, on Saturday night I would grab a few bottles of beer. Drown them down and come over. Because I couldn't be sober around you, but I needed to be around you by then."

"Why couldn't you be around me sober?" I asked.

"Because it wouldn't be very interesting. You think that me coming over sober every Saturday night would really keep you around?"

"What do you mean, Case?"

"Well when you where on dates and I called you up you'd come here. After a while you'd always be here, cause you knew I was coming. I doubt you would have stick around if I wasn't drunk. It was kind of like you had an obligation to take care of my drunken mess. I know it sounds wrong, but like I said I needed to be around you."

"Why?" I asked. I felt bad that I was asking so many questions but I was defiantly curious.

"Because like I would always tell you when I was drunk, I had always wanted you Derek. And if I wouldn't have said it drunk, I wouldn't have ever admitted it sober." She said looking away from my eyes.

"You remembered."I whispered.

"Remembered what?"

"Everything that happens when you're drunk. You remember it all don't you?" I asked looking up at her.

"No. Not all of it. See I can get drunk fast, but the effect doesn't last very long. That's why I brought a bottle a long sometimes. In case I needed more of a buzz. I don't remember all of it but I remember how we would talk about stuff and I would fall asleep. I remember you taking me to your bed too. And some of the times where I admit I wanted you. The rest is really a blur."She said shyly.

I honestly didn't know what to say to that. It was a lot to take in. I think after a while my silence worried her.  
"Im gonna go."She said about to get up but I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me.

"Stay." was all I said. And without anything hesitation she sat down beside me again. I slipped my fingered in between hers gently and pretended to watch the hockey game. After a while I saw her titled her head towards my shoulder, she was falling asleep. A few minutes alter she was knocked out. Just like I usually did, I picked her up and took her to my bed. After tucking her in I was about to leave the room but this time she was the one to say,  
"Stay."

"Case I shouldn't." I said shaking my head.

"You always sleep on the couch, and by morning you're gone. Stay here, please? I don't want you disappearing in the morning." She said softly

"Alright" I said. Turning out the lights and crawling into bed next to her. She snuggled up next to me and I placed a kiss on her forehead. Man, it felt pretty good to hold her when she's sober instead. Last thing I knew before I falling asleep was that the next morning I wouldn't be leaver her aspirin, water and a sticky note. Oh no the next morning I wasn't going to move a muscle, well not until she did that is.

_I wasn't sleeping on the couch this Saturday night. Oh no, tonight i was with her._

* * *

AN: So this is much different then most of my work. Casey is a little OOC but...i like it. Thoughts and opinions? **REVIEWS**!They make me smile.


End file.
